


Fumbling Toward Ecstasy

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what it was like to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Toward Ecstasy

Revan had only meant for them to talk, that night as they went to her bedroom together. When Juhani had revealed her feelings, Revan hadn't had time to think about what they meant. She cared for Juhani, she knew, but she had no time to think about why she had told Juhani she shared her love. Jedi had no place for romance. But then, she'd never really cared what the Masters thought.

And so she felt no indecision when she leaned in to kiss the woman she'd gotten to know over the past few months, and she felt a thrill at breaking the rules and something else, something she'd never felt before.

She didn't remember what it was like to love, but it was probably something like this. She realized now that she could never have this as a Sith, could never understand what it meant to care for another.

Juhani's hands found the bindings of her robe, but she hesitated, uncertain, her breath shaky. Revan untied it herself and kissed her again, her lips brushing the base of Juhani's ear. 

"Nothing's going to stop us," she said, fingers searching in the dark for the clasps on Juhani's clothing. 

"Your hands are too gentle," Juhani replied, her voice deepened to a vibration against Revan's neck.

And then Juhani was taking the lead, shedding years of indecision and self-hatred, and Revan realized there were benefits to acting on one's emotions. 

She didn't have time to think, and for once, she was grateful.


End file.
